The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a start pattern and, more particularly, to an apparatus for accurately detecting a start pattern in the event of reception of a digital signal in which the start pattern is followed by a data signal.
A prerequisite with the processing of a received data signal is detecting the starting point of the data signal as defined by a start pattern. A start pattern, therefore, has to be detected accurately without errors. Usually, the length of a start pattern is increased in proportion to the significance of a data signal for the purpose of promoting accurate detection of a start pattern. Such, however cannot be implemented without the need for hardware of considerably large scale. Specifically, in a prior art apparatus for the detection of a start pattern, a start pattern is provided with a substantial length so as not to detect a start pattern out of noise which is included in received data, resulting in an impracticably large circuit scale.